


Petting

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, dmmd_kink_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren still loves Aoba petting him, despite his confusion over the feelings it induces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this [prompt](http://dmmd-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2556.html?thread=27132#t27132) for the DMMd kink meme. I'm de-annoning after a week for ever one that I write :] Enjoy!

Aoba plopped onto the bed. He slid to the edge and then patted his lap, beckoning Ren towards him silently. Coming into the room only a few minutes after Aoba, Ren obliged happily. They did this after every walk. Aoba would plop on the bed, offering his lap to the tired and recovering Ren. 

But Ren was larger now. He would have to curl up on the bed, not Aoba’s lap, to be able to fit any part of him on the smaller man. Dragging his throbbing limbs; he was still getting used to walking on two legs, not four; he curled onto the open space Aoba had left for him and gently placed his head on Aoba’s warm thigh.

Aoba’s hands were in his hair in a flurry. His head phones were already on, his eyes closed and he leaned back comfortably against the wall. Ren stared up at his face for a while, thinking. His chest hurt strangely. He was different now, no longer a little dog able to curl up on the lap of the man whom he loved.  
  
Loneliness gripped his heart and he shut his eyes, warding it off. Ren was a human now, in a human body. Now, he would be able to love Aoba, if he wanted to, if they could. He could be there as another person for his dearly beloved.   
  
“Aoba.” He thought Aoba wouldn’t hear him, but Aoba smiled, shh-ing him gently. Ren’s voice rung differently in his own ears now. He didn’t hear the way he used to, he saw things differently. There was a lot to get used to. But what was the hardest was getting used to the difference in his relationship with Aoba. Though Aoba petted his hair like this, like he always had, it was different. It sent sparks down Ren’s spine. It made him long for more while also missing what he didn’t have anymore. He missed the warmth of Aoba’s lap, his whole body encircling him as they cuddled. Now, he was too big for such actions. This was the closest he could get to doing the same thing.   
  
Aoba’s hands stroked his hair repeatedly. If Ren still had a tail, it would be wagging. But instead his heart thudded, desire and longing twisting in his stomach. He closed his eyes again, letting Aoba’s play with his human ears as he nodded off to an exhausted sleep. He barely felt Aoba’s lips brush against his forehead before dreams, dreams he’d never been able to have before, embraced him.


End file.
